Many persons enjoy the hobby of pistol or revolver shooting and many of these persons enjoy using what may be termed "old style" pistols or revolvers and even though they be newly manufactured, they conform and appear to be "old" and many resemble the percussion or cap and ball appearance. Although the percussion pistols are used, many others enjoy using these style firearms but supplanting the same with cartridge type ammunition. In order to do so, it is necessary to replace the cap and ball cylinder with a firing pin providing breech plate and cartridge accommodating cylinder which are mounted in combination, on the cylinder pin of the pistol or revolver.
Applicant provides a conversion breech plate and cartridge cylinder for such usage and he believes the same to be unique even among those conversion kits or pieces and parts that have been used or are currently being used.
With Applicant's concept, the conversion breech plate and cartridge cylinder are positioned into the cylinder receiving area of the pistol or revolver frame and held therein by the provided cylinder pin with the breech plate being fixed against rotation while the cylinder must and does revolve to sequentially bring a fresh cartridge into firing position. It is essential that no modifications, adaptations or attachments be made to the pistol or revolver frame as previously stated.
It is therefore an object of the Applicant's invention to provide a conversion breech plate and cartridge cylinder which will be operative within the framework of a percussion pistol or revolver.
It is a further object of the Applicant's invention to provide a conversion breech plate and cartridge cylinder receivable and operative within the cylinder receiving area of a percussion pistol or revolver wherein the breech plate is provided with a single firing pin in line with the hammer of the pistol or revolver for actuation thereby upon the trigger being pulled and the hammer striking the same.
It is still a further object of the Applicant's invention to provide a conversion breech plate and cartridge cylinder for utilization in a percussion pistol or revolver with means for holding the breech plate against rotation while allowing the cylinder to revolve for repositioning a fresh cartridge into firing position.
It is yet a further object of the Applicant's invention to provide a conversion breech plate and cartridge cylinder for use in a percussion pistol with means such as locating flats or stops for holding the breech plate against rotation while the cylinder is rotated.
These and other objects and advantages of the Applicant's invention will more full appear from the accompanying description and drawings.